


Spookified Fallout: Arcade

by laridian



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Enclave characters, Gen, The Enclave - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridian/pseuds/laridian
Summary: For the Spookify challenge, Arcade Gannon and the Enclave as creatures of the night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Spookify Your OCs





	Spookified Fallout: Arcade

Although it's still Spookify Your OCs time, this is about Arcade Gannon from Fallout New Vegas, because why not. Let's spookify everyone!

In this AU, the Enclave were vampires. Not Hollywood "bleh! sunlight burns!" types, but vampires nonetheless. They set themselves up as above the "sheeple" as the true masters of humanity.

This does mean that Arcade's entire family, and the Enclave Remnants, are vampires, and so is he. It also explains a lot more about why the NCR and BOS hunted them down so diligently. Enclave vampires can't turn people; you're born with it thanks to the genetic tinkering done almost two hundred years ago. They can't turn into bats, they don't sleep in coffins; but they do need a lot more iron in their diet and regular feedings of human blood from the "lesser people". The same genetic tinkering prevents mutations from sullying their DNA, but the blood was euphemistically described as sort of like booster shots to keep their immune systems healthy. They don't sport fangs, either, which means figuring out proper ways of getting blood. In the olden days, the Enclave would just snatch some unsuspecting humans, stick a needle in them and draw off what they needed, but that's a lot harder to get away with in the Mojave in 2281.

Like the others, Arcade burns easily in direct sunlight; he brushes that off as being so fair and just being prone to sunburn, and dresses accordingly. He's already light-skinned, but he'll look rosier after a good feed. He can survive off very fresh bloody meat if need be, but human blood is best. (This means bugs and so on are good for filling the stomach, but they don't have blood like vertebrates do.) He does need to eat actual food, but blood is necessary, at least once a day.

As a research doctor for the Followers, he has access to blood samples, though he prefers not to drink off the street people of Vegas if he can avoid it (who knows what they've got. Parasites? disease? alcohol? drugs?). This is why he doesn't settle down with any one person - asking them to open a vein or allow you to take a blood sample on the regular might be seen as suspicious. Feeding on ghouls and super mutants? No thank you, though he probably could in a pinch; he hasn't gotten that desperate yet.

Traveling in the Wasteland makes things more challenging; Arcade is not averse to feeding off a (very) fresh corpse if he has to, but people tend to get antsy about that.

This also explains Cannibal Johnson's nickname, and Orion Moreno's bloodlust, especially against the NCR.


End file.
